A Distancia De Um Passo
by Ran Inazuma Amaya
Summary: Eu criei aquela distancia de um passo, mas eu não sabia a dor que ela me causava, assim como eu não sabia a felicidade que a destruição dela me daria. Presente para Mel Dark o/


_**Eu fiz essa one porque a Mel-chan tava doente e eu queria ajudar ela a melhorar o3o  
Em italico é o Camus que fala, e em negrito é o Milo e em negrito e italico é o narrador falando, ok? o3o  
Essa é a música watch?v=-_E9W0B0LdY  
Apesar de ser Death Fic, esta dentro dos meus conceitos de final feliz n_n**_

**_R&S_**

Ah... Tão perto, mas tão longe, olhe a nossa distancia

Apenas com um passo, estamos prudentes aos olhares

_Eu sempre percebi isso. Você sempre esteve tão perto de mim... Por diversas vezes pude sentir o calor que emanava de tua pele... Mas quando eu tentava chegar mais perto era como se tivesse um enorme abismo entre nós._

_Quando saiamos da escola e íamos para casa juntos, já que era o mesmo caminho, eu gostava de ficar a um passo atrás de você e ficar te observando. Já percebeu o quanto você é bonito, Milo? Você tem os cabelos tão dourados que parece ouro, uma linda cascata de ouro que escorre por suas costas._

_E os seus olhos... Já disse o quanto os amo? Parece que você roubou todo o azul dos céus para ficarem aprisionados nele... Isso não é justo com o céu, Milo. Enquanto ele tem que se contentar em ter seu azul sendo manchado por nuvens, os seus olhos são totalmente azuis... São perfeitos._

_Queria poder falar isso em voz alta para você, mas me contento em te olhar_.

Você fala "Para não acabar com nosso relacionamento atual"

Só para esconder seus pensamentos trêmulos...

**Acha que nunca percebi seus olhares? Todos os dias que voltamos para casa juntos, seus olhos verdes me seguem... E você se recusa a me falar o porquê de tanto me olhar. Até já decorei o dialogo:**

**– Por que tanto me olha, Camus? – Eu indago, mas continuo a andar na sua frente.**

**– Não posso olhá-lo, Milo? – Você me responde com outra pergunta. Adora fazer isso, não?**

**– Claro que pode, mas gostaria de saber o motivo.**

**–... Não quero acabar com nosso relacionamento atual com respostas tolas – Você resmunga baixinho, mas sabe que eu escutei. Me pergunto porque gosta tanto de esconder seus pensamentos, suas opiniões e idéias. Já pensou que eu poderia querer escutá-las?**

**Mas, como sempre, você não me dá chances para retrucar e acelera o passo, ficando a alguns passos de distancia de mim e, quanto mais eu tento te alcançar, mais você se afastar.**

Na verdade eu quero ficar mais perto de você

Te abraçar como eu quiser, ignorando todas as repreensões.

Mas essa distancia de um passo,

Nunca iremos ultrapassá-la

"Adeus" eu sorrio e aceno, ficando apenas com a tristeza.

_Pode pensar que eu sou um idiota, Milo. Eu deixo. Eu quero ficar mais perto de você, quero te abraçar como você sempre faz comigo quando estou triste ou eu faço algo que te agrade muito._

_Mas você percebe, não percebe? Percebe que quando você me abraça, as pessoas em volta nos olham como se tivéssemos doenças contagiosas. Parece que elas sabem que eu quero fazer mais coisas que um abraço._

_Eu queria poder te abraçar sem ser repreendido por alguém depois, ou sem receber esses olhares quando consigo te afastar. Acho que é por isso que eu comecei a criar esse passo de distancia entre nós, não? Você um dia será um grande cantor, não quero que o preconceito sobre um suposto relacionamento que sequer existe atrase seu sonho._

_Então, como sempre, como e eu fosse uma maquina eu repito, assim que chegamos na encruzilhada que separa nossos caminhos_

_– Adeus – Eu digo com o meu pequeno e tímido sorriso. Não sou acostumado a sorrir para ninguém, mas para você eu sempre faço esse esforço._

_– Até amanhã – Escuto a resposta e me viro de costas, andando lentamente até minha casa. Após alguns minutos, me viro para trás para ver você sumir aos poucos por seu caminho, deixando-me apenas com minhas tristezas e incertezas, com meus medos e solidão._

_E com meu tolo amor_

Dentro do meu coração, espie por dentro e veja,

Será que um sentimento pode se apagar tão facilmente?

**Sabe, Camus, eu me pergunto se você nunca tentou olhar dentro do meu coração. Não percebe que você é o único que consegue me fazer ficar enfiado horas e horas em uma biblioteca para estudar? - Mesmo que seja você que estude, eu geralmente acabo dormindo -**

**Não percebe que você é o único que eu encontro qualquer motivo idiota para abraçar? Não percebe que você é o único que me faz ficar depois da aula para ajudar os professores com o planejamento da próxima aula? Não percebe, meu nerd, que você é o único que desperta esse amor em mim?**

**Sim, eu percebo os olhares das pessoas, sim eu também recebo sermões dos professores sempre que um deles nos pega abraçados ou perto demais. E não, eu não ligo. A única coisa que eu consigo ver que me imporá é o seu rosto todo vermelho como seus cabelos, mostrando toda a sua vergonha, e a única coisa que escuto é você falando**

**– P-Pare, Milo! Alguém pode nos ver... Sabe como os professores são rígidos com as regras de contato na escola... – Você fala isso sempre, mas nunca se afasta ou me repele.**

**Sabe, Camus. Eu já tentei me declarar antes, mas você nunca me escutou. Todas aquelas musicas românticas que eu canto, são para você. Exatamente por isso que você é o único que as ouve e sabe de meu sonho de ser cantor.**

**Sabe porque quero ser cantor? Porque assim eu posso cantar musicar de amor para você sempre e sempre, mesmo sem você saber que o "eu te amo" delas é para você.**

**Eu sei que esse sentimento é errado... Mas como poderia esquecer ele tão facilmente?**

Se tivéssemos pensado em ser somente amigas,

Seria solitário, mas não seria mais fácil?

_Eu já percebi sim o quanto você já tentou se declarar. Mas pense, Milo... Se seguíssemos esse amor, o que ganharíamos? O desprezo de nossos pais e professores, o preconceito da sociedade e um futuro mais difícil._

_Já faz quase quinze anos que nos conhecemos, não? E faz dez anos que te amo... Eu não agüento mais! Eu irei falar... Eu irei. Me desculpa, Milo. Eu vou fazer seu futuro mais difícil, vou fazer com que seus pais fiquem bravos, mas... Eu não agüento mais. Eu preciso de você mais do que preciso do ar... Eu te amo._

_Mas sabe, Milo. Se, por acaso eu souber que estou te causando problemas demais, eu posso ir embora. É só você pedir, ta?_

_Eu acho que nunca te contei, mas deitado na cama a noite eu sempre me pergunto o mesmo: Se eu escolhesse a solidão e não fosse tão egoísta a ponto de querê-lo apenas para mim, não seria mais fácil?_

_A resposta? Eu nunca encontrei. Poderia encontrar, você meu amor, uma?_

Na verdade eu quero ficar mais perto de você, te abraçar sem restrições,

Mesmo sendo esse um amor proibido

Mas essa distancia de um passo, nunca iremos ultrapassá-la

"Até amanhã", eu aceno novamente.

Mantendo sempre uma pequena decisão dentro de mim.

**Eu quero você, Camus. Eu quero te abraçar sem restrições, te beijar e te chamar de "meu"**

**Meu amor. Meu ruivo. Meu rubi... Meu, meu e apenas meu.**

**Esse amor é proibido, eu sei... Mas o que posso fazer se meu coração e minha alma escolheram você?**

**Se seria mais fácil não o seguirmos e escolher a solidão? Claro que seria. Mas me responda uma coisa, meu ruivo, você conseguiria viver com essa dor? Eu não conseguiria... Prefiro viver ao seu lado do que viver nessa sociedade hipócrita.**

**Então Camus, eu te peço, essa distancia de um passo que você criou para me afastar... Deixe-me ultrapassá-la. Deixe-me ou irei enlouquecer!**

**Enquanto paramos na encruzilhada que nos separa e nos preparamos para seguir nosso roteiro de sempre, eu tomo uma decisão. Eu te prometo que te farei feliz, então seja meu.**

**– Até amanhã – Eu digo, pronto para ouvir o seu "Adeus", mas hoje você decidiu mudar o script não?**

"Eu nunca senti nada por ninguém antes"

"... é só que"

"Só que, você, eu amo"

"Sempre... Sim, eu sempre te amei"

_Nunca foi tão difícil falar com você como agora. As palavras não saem e ficam presa, eu estou suando e nervoso... Mas eu comecei e irei continuar. Você sabe que eu não deixo as coisas pela metade_

_– Milo, eu nunca senti nada assim por alguém antes... É só que... – Eu tive que respirar fundo cinco vezes e fechar os olhos para conseguir continuar – Eu te amo. Eu sempre te amei... Eu sei que é egoísta da minha parte, mas eu gostaria que aceitasse meus sentimentos._

_Não consegui abrir os olhos por um longo tempo, e quando os abri encontrei os seus. Naquele instante eu soube quão tolo eu fui de esperar tanto tempo._

"... Sim, eu também..."

**Zeus, eu não cabia em mim de tanta felicidade! Mas você sabe que eu na consigo ser romântico, não é? Por mais que eu queira... Desculpe. Prometo melhorar minha declaração com o tempo.**

**– ... Eu também te amo... – É a única coisa que consigo dizer.**

Não podemos diminuir, não importa como, nossa distancia de um passo

Mas não estamos sozinhas, então vamos ambas nos aproximar meio passo

Se conectam as distancias, e a distancia entre nossos pensamentos se torna zero

Agora, nossas sombras mesclam entre si.

_Você sabe, não sabe? Que se alguém perceber, estaremos em sérios apuros... Outro dia você me deu um chupão no pescoço e meu pai quase teve um ataque quando o viu. Tive que falar que era de uma mulher, e só então ele se acalmou._

_Essa distancia de um passo, Milo, terá que continuar, você sabe não é? Eu não gosto dela e sei que você tão pouco gosta, mas entenda, por favor..._

_Mas sabe o que eu percebi com o tempo? Que essa distancia de um passo eu criei quando estávamos sozinhos... Quando não tínhamos um ao outro como temos agora. Então, Milo, vamos nos aproximar meio passo. Só meio passo, para conseguirmos ao menos roçarmos nossas mãos._

_E, no caminho de volta para casa, com o por do sol no horizonte, eu percebi como nossas sombras se juntavam. Pareciam uma só._

De agora em diante vamos sempre ficar juntas, nos abraçar como quisermos,

Ignorando todas as repreensões

Até finalmente termos coragem de dar um passo a frente,

Nós pegaremos um desvio

_– E, Milo _– Camus o chamou - _De agora em diante vamos continuar sempre juntos né?Juntos, ignorando as repreensões e preconceito. Afinal, temos o mais importante, não é?_ – Perguntou meio incerto. Ao contrario do que imaginava, não suportaria se Milo terminasse consigo. Se ligou demais aquele homem

**– Sim, Camus. **– Respondeu com toda a certeza -** Temos um ao outro. Mas me diga, o que vamos fazer com essa distancia de um passo?**

O ruivo ficou pensativo por alguns minutos

_– Lentamente vamos tirar ela. Lentamente até que não exista mais barreiras entre nós. Iremos juntar nossos corpos, almas e corações. E, se por acaso isso demorar muito, pegaremos um desvio. Afinal eu sei que você não é nem um pouco paciente, não?_

Na verdade, sempre foi assustador, ter essa distancia incerta,

Parecendo que tudo podia se destruir a qualquer momento.

Não apenas nossos sentimentos, mas toda essa aflição também

Nós carregamos o mesmo peso, mantido por um único passo.

**– Vou te confessar uma coisa, Camus. Eu sempre fiquei assustado. Essa distancia entre nós era muito incerta... Parecia que ia existir para sempre, ou ser destruída a qualquer momento. Eu tinha uma aflição enorme de te perder.**

_– Nós sempre teremos um ao outro, Milo. Seu medo era o meu, por isso eu me declarei. Eu não consegui mais suportar o peso de um único passo que eu mesmo criei._

**– Não se preocupe. Agora carregamos o peso juntos até que não o mais suportemos. Nesse instante, esse enorme peso não irá mais existir. Mas venha, Camus. Vamos conhecer nossa nova casa.**

Com um sorriso, o loiro pegou a mão daquele que amou na infância, adolescência e agora, na vida adulta. Juntos eles entraram na casa que adora eles poderiam chamar de lar.

Um lar onde ambos viveriam juntos, pois afinal, onde não esta Camus, não esta Milo. E onde Milo não esta, Camus também não esta.

Sorria

**Já disse que sempre o seu sorriso? Nunca irei me esquecer dele.**

**Foi quando eu tinha me machucado jogando futebol com os outros meninos. Você veio e me ajudou e, com aquele sorriso que me deu, esqueci da ardência de meu joelho.**

**Fiquei três anos sem vê-lo sorrir, apesar de nossos laços de amizade se aprofundarem cada vez mais.**

**Lentamente você foi se abrindo para mim. Foi uma batalha árdua, mas me orgulho de ter vencido. O premio? Ter seu tímido sorriso sempre que nos despedíamos.**

**Mas o seu sorriso mais lindo foi o que você deu quando disse "eu aceito" naquele altar, olhando para meus olhos e segurando minhas mãos.**

**Jamais esquecerei aquele sorriso.**

"Para você"

_Mesmo após esses quarenta anos de casamento você ainda me surpreende, Milo. Como se lembrou de nosso aniversario?_

_Ah, meu loiro... Dizem que nós, pessoas idosas, temos memórias problemáticas, mas acho que isso é mentira, afinal você jamais esqueceu nosso aniversario._

_Lembro do nosso ultimo aniversario. Sua visão já estava um pouco embaçada e seus passos falhavam, mas você insistia em me levar para aquela colida. Você sabia o quanto eu gostava dela, não? Foi ali que você me pediu em casamento..._

_Eu o ajudei a se sentar aos pés da arvore que estava ali e me sentei ao seu lado, segurando sua mão._

_– Não devia ter vindo... Você precisa descansar. – Eu digo, mas não pude deixar de sorrir._

_– É o meu último presente para você, meu rubi – Você diz enquanto me beijava._

_Eu sabia do que você estava falando, mas não me entristeci. Iremos juntos, não?_

"Por você"

**Por você eu não me importo de ter ido ali em cima, mesmo sabendo que seria ruim para minha saúde. Eu já percebi que não iria passar de hoje, mas tudo bem.**

**Por você, meu rubi, eu faço qualquer coisa. A única coisa que eu te peço é um ultimo beijo.**

**E ali, com meus lábios juntos aos seus, com as mãos dadas e o sol nascendo, eu me despedi desse mundo. E você veio comigo, não? Porque, conforme subia aos céus, podia sentir você segurando minhas mãos. Éramos jovens novamente.**

**– Tem medo da morte, Milo? – Você perguntou, enquanto olhávamos para baixo e víamos nossos corpos, ainda abraçados, desaparecendo lentamente.**

**– Eu? Claro que não. A morte é a eternidade. E a eternidade é uma coisa boa.**

**– Por quê?**

**– Oras, porquê terei o meu "para sempre" ao seu lado.**

**E ali, após nossa infância como amigos, nossa adolescência como namorados, nossa vida adulta como casados, eu constatei o obvio: Mesmo após anos e anos, eu ainda o amava.**

**E eu sabia que nossas almas estavam destinadas a eternidade, em vida ou em morte.**


End file.
